Conventionally, a portable electronic device has a housing that encases various electrical components of the portable electronic device. Often, the portable electronic device has one or more indicator lights. For example, the housing can include a small hole through which light can be expelled when an indicator light is to be provided. The indicator lights can be used for various purposes, such as for a status indication or an alert to be provided to a user of the portable electronic device. Examples of common indicator lights include a battery charging indicator light, a power-on indicator light, etc. Unfortunately, however, the holes in the housing for the indicator lights are visible and cosmetically unappealing when the indicator lights are not use.